Gabby McStabberson
Gabby McStabberson is an antagonist from the 2017 reboot of DuckTales. She made her first appearance in "Woo-oo!." Background Not much is known about Gabby's past except that she was raised by warrior monks who taught her the ways of combat. Personality Having been raised by warrior monks, Gabby has developed a serious demeanor. Because of this, she doesn't talk much, often letting her actions do the talking. However, she is also shown to be ruthless, having no qualms about killing those whom she's ordered to, and taking a particular dislike towards anyone who causes her to miss a target. However, she also has a strong sense of self-preservation, shown when she asked Donald if she and her cohorts could ride on his submarine after just attempting to kill him and his family. Physical appearance Gabby is a gray species of bird. Her outfit consists of an orange hoodie with black stripes and long black high heeled boots. She is also seen wearing blue eye makeup. Role in the series Gabby was one of the thugs hired by Flintheart Glomgold to accompany him in uncovering the lost city of Atlantis. Onboard Glomgold's freighter, Gabby is first seen watching Glomgold's introductory video, looking rather unimpressed. She is the first one Glomgold calls to get her employee I.D. Afterwards, Donald shows her a picture of him and his nephews at a Grand Canyon exhibit, but she doesn't pay much attention until Donald asks her about her own family. She replies that she was raised by warrior monks who taught her the way of the blade, demonstrating this by carving a small wooden sword which she places on a table and then slices in half with her sword. Later on Gabby, along with Glomgold's party, follows Scrooge's group down to Atlantis. Glomgold orders her to kill them and she readies a handful of daggers, but Donald 'accidentally' knocks her down, making her barely miss Launchpad, much to her annoyance. Donald points out that they should hold of on killing Scrooge and the others, so they can torture them later, to which Glomgold agrees Gabby and the others continue following Scrooge. Gabby and the others find Donald lying on the ground exhausted (from having kept Dewey from killing himself after lying about having to go to the bathroom). Having believed that Donald intentionally lead them to a shortcut to the treasure chambers, Glomgold orders Gabby and the others to help Donald up. Gabby obliges by dragging Donald by his leg. Glomgold, along with Gabby and the others reach the chamber before Scrooge does and sees Glomgold claim what he believes to be the Jewel of Atlantis. When Scrooge and Dewey arrive and Scrooge pins down Glomgold, and after Scrooge and Donald exchange words, Gabby holds a sai up to Donald's head when Glomgold's true intentions for Donald are revealed. She holds Donald hostage as she, Glomgold, and the others prepared to exit, but not before she tosses Donald back with Scrooge and Dewey. She then throws a sai onto the 'ceiling,' activating a water trap and leaving Scrooge, Donald, and Dewey to drown. During their escape, they encounter Louis, Hewy, Webby, and Launchpad. On Glomgold's orders, Gabby goes after the group. She engages Webby, but is easily taken down by her. After Glomgold betrays her and the other thugs, Gabby reluctantly asks Donald to give them a ride on Scrooge's sub. successfully escape from Atlantis, though what happens to Gabby and the other thugs afterward is unknown. Trivia *Her uniform bears a strong resemblance to that of Beatrix Kiddo (Also known as The Bride), the main protagonist of film director Quentin Tarintino's duology of action/martial arts films Kill Bill. Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Birds Category:Henchwomen Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Walt Disney